


Just Being

by Viridian5



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, little Goku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-18
Updated: 2008-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a morning for seeing things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Being

**Author's Note:**

> The sound Goku hears is a Tibetan bol. Pre-reading by Syvia.

Goku woke to the sound of gentle rain and some kind of... something noise that vibrated in the air, too deep to be the high tones of wind chimes. It put him in a weird mood, so he walked out onto the terrace and into a misty morning, with the edges of everything looking fuzzy. Somehow all the gray made the green of the leaves around the temple pop with brightness and gave everything a new kind of magic. He wanted to run out into the rain, but for right now he enjoyed the caress of fine water droplets on his skin while the terrace roof kept him mostly dry.

At first he thought he saw Sanzo standing at the railing, back to him, from seeing the robe, veil, crown, and back end of the sutra. Nobody else at the temple dressed like that or had a sutra. But the guy had a kind of cool feel instead of Sanzo’s warm to hot, and the smoke he gave off smelled sweeter than Sanzo’s bitter cigarettes.

When Goku stepped up to the railing to stand beside him the guy turned to look at him. Yeah, not Sanzo, especially not with that smile, but he kind of looked like him a bit, even aside from having the chakra too. The guy’s long hair was partially in a braid, which made Goku wonder what Sanzo would look like with long hair, which gave him a weird achy feeling in his chest.

Goku had felt this guy around before. Did Sanzo know about him? “I know you.”

“I should hope so. Are you sleepwalking, monkey?” Sanzo suddenly asked.

Between one blink and the next the guy had disappeared, leaving Goku just standing with Sanzo. The guy had been between them. Goku could still smell his pipe smoke a little.

“There was a guy right here!”

“Only guy around is me.”

Goku hadn’t even seen Sanzo before with the guy there, but Sanzo didn’t seem to be aware there _was_ a guy. It worried him, but Sanzo seemed too moody and dimmed right now to ask about it. “I thought I saw a guy, but maybe I was dreaming.”

The hot red end of Sanzo’s cigarette flared brighter. “It’s a day for it.”

“I wanna go out in the rain.” What would stuff taste like right after it had been washed by a cool rain?

“Are you sure about that? Last time you started screaming and running around in circles.”

“It surprised me.” He’d never gotten that quickly drenched or pelted with droplets in the cave. “And it won’t be as cold this time!” Goku put his hand over the rail so rain pattered onto it. “See? It feels good.”

“It was damned funny, though too loud.... You’re gonna get wet and muddy and then track it all through the temple. The monks will track me down to bitch at me, and it’s a pain in my ass to curse them out as I walk away to ignore them.”

“I won’t do that!”

“Really?”

“I’ll try not to do it.”

“That’s what I figured. Fine.” Sanzo got a funny twist to his mouth. “Don’t let bears get you.”

How exciting! “Bears?”

“Don’t go _looking_ for bears!”

“Awwww, Sanzo.”

Sanzo just smirked at him, and it was so nice standing with him, side by side, just being together. The rain spray felt good, and everything sounded gentle and peaceful, even the occasional hiss and crackle coming from Sanzo’s lit cigarette. As Goku sidled closer to him he could feel Sanzo’s warmth, and it made him smile that Sanzo smelled a little less unhappy now.

“I thought you were going out into the rain,” Sanzo said.

“I wanna stay just like this for a while.”

“Hnh. As long as you can be quiet.”

“I can be. I _was_ being quiet until you started talking!”

Sanzo snorted. “...fine.”

And it was.

 

### End


End file.
